<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance Floor by UrdnotFLEXTheJediBard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748807">Dance Floor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrdnotFLEXTheJediBard/pseuds/UrdnotFLEXTheJediBard'>UrdnotFLEXTheJediBard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Could Be Heroes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Shepard (Mass Effect), Dirty Dancing, Dom Kaidan Alenko, Dom Shepard (Mass Effect), Eventual Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut, Sub Kaidan Alenko, Sub Shepard (Mass Effect), Top Kaidan Alenko, Top Shepard (Mass Effect), True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrdnotFLEXTheJediBard/pseuds/UrdnotFLEXTheJediBard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An unfortunate run-in with some Blue Suns mercs turns into an interesting afternoon for Kaidan and Shepard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaidan Alenko &amp; Male Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Could Be Heroes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance Floor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Fictional Kiss Prompts #18 - Needing to hide from the bad guys</strong> </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>"I just don't get it, Shepard," Kaidan panted.</p>
<p>"What's to understand?" Shepard fired back as they skidded around another corner.</p>
<p>"I don't understand how anyone, even you, can get jumped by some Blue Suns mercs <em>at an arcade</em>!"</p>
<p>Another biotic blast hit behind them, shaving the ferrocrete wall on their left and peppering them with debris. Kaidan grabbed Shepard by the collar and pulled him down another side street. There were still too many damn people around.</p>
<p>"<em>I</em> didn't do anything!"</p>
<p>"Bullshit."</p>
<p>"I <em>didn't!</em> I was minding my own business - "</p>
<p>Kaidan clipped a passing elcor and almost went sprawling but caught himself. He glared at Shepard and shoved him forward.</p>
<p>"Like hell. You're lucky I was right next door, I swear - "</p>
<p>More yells interrupted him and then the other pedestrians started screaming, finally catching on to the danger. Shepard vaulted a retaining wall and Kaidan sidestepped a fountain before they came back together.</p>
<p>"Look, can we argue about this later?" Shepard demanded.</p>
<p>"Oh, we'll argue plenty about it later."</p>
<p>"<em>Kaidan</em>."</p>
<p>They ducked under an awning and down yet another alley.</p>
<p>"We have to at least lead them away from the main drag. Someone's going to get hurt," Kaidan growled. There were at least four mercs on their tail, not normally even remotely a problem but neither of them was wearing armor and they couldn't start a fight in the middle of Silversun without civilian casualties.</p>
<p>"Fine by me. So, alley ambush or warehouse or - <em>shit,</em> five more, two o'clock!"</p>
<p>Kaidan swore, and Shepard couldn't decide who it was directed at. "Go left through the plaza! I have an idea."</p>
<p>They hooked around another group of onlookers, all struck dumb by the whirlwind passing of two Spectres, completely oblivious as to the why until they were getting knocked to the ground by the fuming mercs. Now C-Sec sirens cut through the general air of panic, but they were too far to back them up or intersect the mercs before they crossed another main street.</p>
<p>"There! Straight through that shop and out the back!"</p>
<p>Shepard grunted. "Then left or right to set up?"</p>
<p>"No, <em>straight </em>out the back," Kaidan insisted as they tore past racks of knockoff asari gowns. "And through the door on the - <em>move, everyone get down!</em> - on the other side!"</p>
<p>"Got it," Shepard nodded. "Warehouse ambush."</p>
<p>"<em>No</em>."</p>
<p>They burst out the back of the shop and Shepard skidded to halt. Or, rather, he tried to because then Kaidan was dragging his leather-clad arm toward a club.</p>
<p>"Kaidan, it's going to be packed in there!"</p>
<p>"Just trust me, Shepard! Come on!"</p>
<p>They pushed through a line of waiting patrons, ignoring their complaints and the security guard's decidedly lackluster protest, and burst through the secondary door. The relatively calm night behind them turned into a storm of flashing lights and thumping music. Bodies of half a dozen species pushed and jostled and gyrated in time on the dance floor, surrounded by floating platforms occupied by lithe, scintillating -</p>
<p>"A male burlesque club? Really?" Shepard yelled over the music.</p>
<p>"Go left, there!" Kaidan shouted, shoving his way forward and dragging Shepard behind him.</p>
<p>They squeezed through rapidly forming and closing gaps between the dancing crowd, careful to keep their feet planted and their heads down. The music screamed louder as they made their way through the middle of the club and toward the other side. Kaidan rose up briefly to look back and swore. The mercs were inside, gathered on the edge of dancers and trying to look over them to find their quarry. But there were only three. <em>Good</em>.</p>
<p>"There. Out to the edge."</p>
<p>Shepard nodded and took point. They finally extricated themselves from the throng and moved toward a line of darkened booths. Kaidan pushed Shepard around a corner with another glance back. The mercs were making their way through the dancers.</p>
<p>"How the hell did you know about this place?" Shepard asked.</p>
<p>"Look, do you want to get out of here, or do you want to hear a <em>really</em> long story?" Kaidan hissed.</p>
<p>"Does it involve you on one of the dance platforms like at the Afterlife?"</p>
<p>"<em>Shepard,</em> don't even start with me. And ditch the jacket. The stripes are a dead giveaway."</p>
<p>Shepard shrugged out of his jacket, dropping it to their feet. "Okay, the story can wait."</p>
<p>"Ah, shit," Kaidan spat. The mercs angled closer.</p>
<p>"I think we're okay. It’s dark enough - as long as you don't flare your biotics," Shepard said.</p>
<p>Kaidan rolled his eyes. "Says the guy with the most recognized face in the galaxy… get back."</p>
<p>He pressed them further into the shadows, pushing Shepard back almost to the wall before turning away from the crowd.</p>
<p>"Shirt. Now."</p>
<p>"Seriously?"</p>
<p>"Just shut up and follow my lead."</p>
<p>He cut off Shepard's next question with a hard kiss. They only paused long enough for Shepard to yank his t-shirt over his head. Once it joined the jacket on the floor, Kaidan kissed him again, grasped him by the shoulders, and then spun them and pulled until his back hit the wall. Shepard <em>finally </em>caught on and started moving more on his own, pushing his and Kaidan's entwined hands up above Kaidan's head. He leaned to the side and kissed Kaidan's jaw so he could look behind him.</p>
<p>"Keep going, they're almost out. On your eight."</p>
<p>Shepard moved them again, angling his back and driving Kaidan into the corner against the booth. No one could say they weren't at least convincing. Shepard dipped down to Kaidan's neck and he in turn tucked his head down, taking another brief look toward the dance floor. Kaidan caught the briefest glimpse of the last merc storming out the backdoor.</p>
<p>"Alright, they're out."</p>
<p>"Mmmm?"</p>
<p>"Shepard, we're clear."</p>
<p>Shepard moved up under his jaw and Kaidan groaned despite himself.</p>
<p>"You sure? Should we stay under cover a little longer just to be safe?"</p>
<p>"I called Garrus for backup."</p>
<p>"And?" Shepard elicited another salacious noise from his partner as he slid his hands down to his waist.</p>
<p>"And he's probably having a heart attack right now."</p>
<p>Shepard sighed in frustration. "Then next time maybe figure out a less risky way of getting me here and out of my shirt?"</p>
<p>Kaidan grinned in the dark. "Oh, I think that can be arranged sometime."</p>
<p>"I like that plan. What are you - ?"</p>
<p>Kaidan slid a credit chit into Shepard's back pocket and whispered in his ear. "Thanks for the dance."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many thanks to my fellow authors who hit me with these fantastic prompts and to my beta readers!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>